Stephanie's Mess
by mystic queen
Summary: Stephanie's pregnant. right? It's time for steph to tell her side. Rated R for language. Based on the events of 2/4 and 2/7.
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer-i don't capatilize.  
  
i refuse to waste space whining about how i don't own anything.  
  
enjoy!  
  
I SO shouldn't have said that.  
  
why the hell couldn't i think of anything else to say?  
  
we were just standing there in the ring in front of all of those dumbass fans chanting "slut" at me, then hunter asked why we should renew our wedding vows just because i wanted to.  
  
uh, because i love you and our marriage is falling apart,maybe?  
  
monday night was SO not supposed to go the way it did, and now i'm screwed.  
  
when i told hunter that i had a surprise that was gonna change his whole world, i ONLY meant the vow re-newal. i know that a vow re-newal doesn't sound so life changing, but hell, i'm a mcmahon, i know how to promote things.  
  
so, we get out there, i'm looking absolutely gorgeous(as usual) in my blue outfit, i'm strutting my stuff, and you know why? because nothing is going to spoil this. no one.  
  
i call my husband out, he comes just like i KNOW he will. i commence to tell him about how i want to re-new our vows, then he completely flips out on me!  
  
i mean, yeah, i am the youngest, most beautiful, smartest,and most talented out of all the mcmahons, but i don't appreciate when anyone goes off on me in front of the world. especially when that someone is my husband, and ESPECIALLY when i have good intentions for a change!  
  
i felt the tears sting my blue eyes as hunter tears into me, telling me how the vow re-newal is the stupidest thing he's ever heard. he's about to leave the ring and i HAVE to stop him. he can't leave me in front of the world and all those fans chanting "bullshit" at me.  
  
think,stephanie,think.  
  
god, i have to say something, ANYTHING to keep him from walking out of that ring, because if he walks out, we're done. my marriage is down the drain, and that simply cannot happen. i have grown quite attached to saying "i'm stephanie mcmahon-hemlsley,dammit!"  
  
hey, it sounds good.  
  
he's at the ropes now, oh my god, he's actually gonna do it. he's actually gonna leave me standing here looking a well dressed mess. he's actually gonna give up on us.  
  
that can't happen!  
  
it won't.  
  
think steph!  
  
suddenly, it pops into my head out of nowhere. it's brilliant. why hadn't i thought of this before? it was ingenious,really, and it was the one thing that would make him stay.  
  
right?  
  
but,no, i can't lie like that-no wait, fuck morals right now, i am fighting for my marriage!  
  
with my voice cracking and tears waiting to spill over at any minute, i yell to him.  
  
"you have to do this hunter because...it's because I'M PREGNANT!"  
  
he freezes.  
  
this is good,right? if it is,then why won't he look at me?  
  
i go into this bullshit speech about how he's always wanted to be a dad and i've always wanted to be a mom, which isn't actually a lie.  
  
he slowly brings his leg back into the ring and starts walking towards me.  
  
fuck, he doesn't buy it. i put my hand over my stomach for more emphasis.  
  
the crowd chants "it's not yours!"  
  
fucking idiots.  
  
then, hunter makes my world by picking me up and swinging me around! the feeling, the joy spreading through my body. hunter is gonna stay for me! me and...oh,shit.  
  
me and the baby that doesn't exist.  
  
fuck!  
  
fucking fuck fucker fuckity fucking shit!  
  
i'm screwed.  
  
i'm so screwed, i'm making trish look like a virgin.  
  
he kisses me and dips me back, then we go out of the ring, he sits on the ropes so i don't have to bend down too far, and we go to the back.  
  
i had no idea he'd be THIS excited. no idea at all.  
  
we leave the arena, hunter carrying every bag. i notice that i pack too much. he's so excited that he's talking about it the whole ride to the next city. he can't believe i'm pregnant, and when did i know? and,wow, do you think it's a boy or a girl? how far along are you? he wants me to get an ultrasound and see.  
  
shit!  
  
i'll have to handle this somehow. i tell him that i'll take care of it. i AM the non-existent baby's mother, after all.  
  
i start to formulate a plan. i can get the ultrasound faked, maybe get some little picture of my empty stomach and say, ooh look hunter, see that little dot? that's our baby!  
  
hell, he's a man, he'll just say oh my god, i can totally see it!  
  
maybe stacy keibler's pregnant again and i could use her?  
  
hmm, too risky. i'll just manipulate the doctor, flash the mcmahon billions in his face, maybe offer to send his kids through college or some happy bullshit like that.  
  
i find the right doc for the right price, and my plan goes off without a hitch. i fly him to L.A. where smackdown is being held, he comes with the fake photo, says some medical bullshit that i don't understand, me and hunter will gush over the photo and that'll be it.  
  
the doc leaves and later that night after hunter's handicap match that my damn father booked him in, i go to check on him. jerky and kurt have done a number on him.  
  
seeing kurt reminds me of the segment in the ring with "triple h jr." i bite my lips to keep from smiling.  
  
that shit was hilarious!  
  
no,wait. no it wasn't.  
  
then jerky comes over to try and fuck with me. any other time, i'd just slap him, but i risk being put in the walls of jericho, and that can't happen, seeing as i'm 'pregnant' and all.  
  
jerky leaves after being hit with a steel chair, courtesy of my hubby, which leaves the two of us in the ring. we hug, then out of nowhere, kurt hits hunter from behind, knocking him on top of me!  
  
OH, and the baby,too! i almost forget that i'm 'pregnant' for a few seconds, til i realize why hunter is looking at me like that, and i clutch my stomach and tell him that i'm alright. then we leave.  
  
as i board the plane for home, i think about what i'm doing, what type of game this is that i'm playing, no pun intended.  
  
i mean, i'm playing with a life here! i am manipulating my own husband, playing on his secret wishes to be a father.  
  
i quickly remember WHY i started this in the first damn place, so he wouldn't leave. and i've got him alright.  
  
the damn vow re-newal will take place this monday AS PLANNED!  
  
besides, it's not like i can't have a 'miscarriage'.  
  
A/N-this fic was written spur of the moment at 3 a.m. sunday morning. i hope it doesn't suck. 


	2. The Vow Renewal

A/N-so i didn't think i was gonna add another chap to this but i was watching one of my wrestling tapes today and decided that the part about the vow renewal needed to be written!  
  
and i STILL ain't capitilizing!! lol  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
it's finally here.  
  
the day i have been waiting for since the idea for it popped into my head has finally arrived.  
  
i'm getting married!  
  
well, you know,again.  
  
i went dress shopping by myself over the weekend and found the perfect dress, it's short and white with a deep v-neck. i found the veil and jan is going to do my hair and everything's gonna be perfect!  
  
i simply cannot wait until later tonight,my daddy has made us the main event!  
  
i'm gonna show all those doubting idiots that my husband loves me, and that our marriage is gonna last forever!!  
  
so,we're backstage and hunter comes in while i'm still in my robe and gives me the most beautiful diamond ring i've ever seen!  
  
and to think that just a week ago,he wasn't even gonna do this,that he was gonna walk out on me!  
  
oh,and the baby...whatever.  
  
you know,i really owe that baby everything,even if it doesn't exist.  
  
because i thought that up, my husband and i are going to renew our vows,and we're going to stay together.  
  
god,am i repetitive or what?  
  
anyway, so,it's time.  
  
the excitement builds in my stomach,and then daddy walks in to have a little make-up talk with me.  
  
i notice that he looks down my dress a few times...  
  
i don't say anything.  
  
he walks me down the aisle-well,ramp-to where my husband is waiting with the minister.  
  
daddy's had the ring crew take the ropes down and make it into a beautiful chapel type thingy.  
  
the minister says something,but i'm looking at my gorgeous husband,so i could care less.  
  
then the singers that i got,who just so happen to be the same couple that sang at randy savage and miss elizabeth's wedding! i swear,through all these years, liz is the only one who can match me in drama and beauty. i AM looking pretty hot tonight...  
  
what was i talking about? oh yeah.  
  
the singers must have gotten rusty over the years because they sound god awful!  
  
but i'm not paying attention,even though i'm staring at them like i am.  
  
i tune them out,which was very hard when the guy started singing cuz he just SUCKS,and the smile on my face is part drug induced-like bliss,and the fact that the singers suck so bad,i have to keep this smile on my face or i'll burst out laughing.  
  
they finish,proving that there IS a god,and leave. we go back to the ceremony.  
  
the priest wants us to say our vows,i go first.  
  
the fucking idiot fans chant "what?!" after every fucking word.  
  
i am SERIOUSLY gonna have to have a talk with dad and steve about that god- awful chant.  
  
i give hunter a damn good speech,and considering i worked on it for days and memorized it,shows how much i love him. i finish,then it's hunter's time,no pun intended.  
  
i'm in heaven until he says "when your wife is pregnant,you love her more."  
  
fuck! i mean,did he have to go and say that?!  
  
as i'm reminded of my lie,my heart drops a little. but it perks right back up when i remind myself why i lied.  
  
i grin like a cheshire cat while he talks.  
  
"i now see you,for what you truly are."  
  
what,smart? talented? beautiful? all three? and why is the crowd excited as he says this?  
  
"a no-good,lying bitch!"  
  
my heart drops and so does my jaw.  
  
he starts tearing into me about how could i lie to him,it takes me a few seconds until i figure out what he means.  
  
the baby.  
  
the one that doesn't exist.  
  
i should be devestated,and believe me i am,but all i can think is 'who the fuck told him?!'  
  
i'm almost on the verge of tears again when my daddy pushes hunter away from me. then hunter punches him,and they start fighting.  
  
he puts daddy in a pedigree,which for some odd reason,he sells too early. hunter sets him up again and plants vince's face into the mat!  
  
that's when i snap. he can get mad at me,but when he pushed my daddy,who was trying to defend me,he crossed the line.  
  
combined with the fact that the wedding was ruined,hunter found out i'm not pregnant,then i'm reminded of how much i spent for this damn dress!!  
  
then he pushes ME down,and my boob popped out!  
  
as if it weren't bad enough that my marriage has just been ruined on national television,i give these losers in the audience a peep-show!  
  
i fix myself as hunter's throwing a fucking tantrum in the ring,and walks up the ramp as i roll on to my knees to go over and check on my daddy.  
  
i look over at hunter with pure hate in my eyes,and scream.  
  
i mean,what else could i do?  
  
i scream out my anger and my frustration, and i glare at the man who was still my husband.  
  
he is nothing to me.  
  
i will kill that man.  
  
i pick myself up,and some ref's come down to help daddy to the back.  
  
i stay as they get him on his feet,but i go to the back,leaving dad with the ref's. i love my father,but i can feel nothing but hate and anger right now.  
  
i reach the backstage area,screaming, kicking and throwing anything that's in my line of vision.  
  
everyone gets the hell out of my way,i go to me and hunter's locker room,where i find arn anderson.  
  
i ask him what the fuck he's doing in my locker room,but i don't really pay attention to his answer.  
  
that is,until he tells me about a tape that my mother sent.  
  
tape?  
  
i turn on the tv and press play. a commercial showing the actor i used to play a doctor is on it,advertising a trip to st. ives.  
  
who could have found this?  
  
i start to get mad at my mother,because this is exactly the type of thing that she would do.  
  
stupid bitch,always trying to ruin me.  
  
i hear chris jericho's voice from outside in the hallway,and i get an idea,an epiphany,really.  
  
hunter hearst helmsley is going to PAY for what he did to me!  
  
and chris jericho,whether he knows it or not,is gonna help me.  
  
  
  
A/N-i know that it was chris who went up to steph to get her help,but,hey,this just sounds better. feh.  
  
hoped you enjoyed it! next chap will be from hunter's point of view. 


End file.
